


The Duty that Binds

by JackedofSpades



Category: The Traitor Baru Cormorant - Seth Dickinson
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Light BDSM, Mild Painplay, Rope Bondage, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/pseuds/JackedofSpades
Summary: Baru's mental Tain Hu takes over, and Baru struggles against her pleasure. Baru/Tain Hu porn set sometime in the Monster timeline while Baru is on Helbride.For flowersforgraves for the Femslash Exchange 2019. I hope you like it and it hits enough of your requests.
Relationships: Baru Cormorant/Tain Hu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	The Duty that Binds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

Baru wakes from a dream.

Tain Hu again, as always when the sweet dreams come. Torture when they don’t, which is much the same. Baru would dream of Tain Hu in any way, for how else were they to be together now?

Baru is alone.

Her eye flutters open against her will, her thoughts a grey squall on the horizon. She doesn’t want to think, doesn’t want to sink into either the depression nor the genius. She spits what she can muster of the taste of last night’s booze from her dried lips. Sluggishness and agitation limit her movement and she welcomes it, welcomes the freedom of restriction. She welcomes the void.

_Helbride’s _bones creak around her and the far off voices of men above her sting like salt water in a wound. She turns in her hammock and does not find Iraji. She turns again, and does not find him in her blind spot either. Baru sighs. Her mind moves without her.

_Baru._

She sits up in her throne, the hammock a greased mess of sweat. Her hair stuck to the side of her face and her face to her mask. No. She’s not wearing her mask.

_Do you hear me? Do you wake?_

Baru stare down the length of hammocks strung down the belly of the ship. Not a soul stirs in them. Not a soul down the left or the right. She turns back and Tain Hu stands before her, a length of rope in her capable hands.

“Do you see me?”

Baru stares. She stares and Tain Hu smiles that slack smile and Baru is devoured.

“There I am, aren’t I?”

Hu straddles the hammock so that she is still standing on filthy wood, her thighs tight to Baru’s hips. She grabs Baru’s wrists and winds the rope about them.

“This way, the Fairer Hand need not concern itself with blame. All shall be my doing.”

Baru agrees.

Hu fastens Baru’s traitor hands to the wood pole that secures her hammock. Baru watches as Hu’s arms stretch above her, how her pubic bone forces down on Baru with the motion. Baru licks her lips. They aren’t dry. Her hair is soft in Hu’s hands as she pulls her up.

“Fight your bindings.”

Baru obeys.

Any other could have tied Baru with ease, she thinks, but still she would slip them. She would cut or she would twist or she would scheme until another could be convinced to free her. When Tain Hu binds her, Baru cannot escape. Oh, how she tries. How she struggles and pulls and rubs her wrists raw with the effort. All to no avail. Hu smiles. Baru’s cunt throbs and then aches.

Tain Hu undoes her tabard and her undershirt and Baru bucks beneath her. Hu holds Baru by the throat. Hu leans forward, her bare breasts pressing against Baru’s bilge soiled shirt.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten again.”

“I haven’t. Of course I haven’t.” Tain Hu smiles at the lie, her self-possession keen and sharp. She knows all that Baru knows now. There is nothing that separates them. Only death.

Tain Hu slips the hand not tightly pressed to Baru’s throat under her shirt. Baru’s breasts are unbound below the fabric and Hu traces a finger around the edge of her breast. Baru shivers. Hu’s golden eyes widen, her pupils dilating just so.

“Your body remembers, at least.”

Hu cups her hand around Baru’s right breast, her thumb and forefinger tugging at her nipple as her mouth crashes down upon Baru’s. She takes, swallowing Baru’s moans with delicious pleasure, pulling them from her with practiced ease.

“You taste like other women.”

“So do you.” Tain Hu laughs and presses her lips to Baru’s throat, just above her thumb. She presses teeth, and Baru bucks against Hu again. This time Hu presses back, grinding down against Baru’s clit through her trousers.

Tain Hu sits up and Baru hisses at the loss of teeth gouging dull pain into her throat. Hu undoes the buttons of Baru’s shirt and pushes the fabric aside. She stands and lifts Baru by the hips, pulling down her trousers until Baru is naked but for her sleeves from the bindings. Hu enjoys the sight. Then, slowly, Hu runs her right hand down her perfect planes of hard brown flesh, against her breasts and against her abdomen until she finds the catch to her own trousers.

Then all at once, Hu is upon her again, her hand a vice at Baru’s throat, her body hot and familiar against her. They shift, slipping on the slickness between their thighs as Hu slips a hand down between Baru’s legs, her mouth finding one of Baru’s nipples. She teases and then she bites.

Hu’s fingers move quick and nimble over Baru’s clit, Baru’s arousal coating Hu so excessively she cannot get the friction she desires. Hu pulls her mouth off Baru’s breast with an obscene noise and lifts her wet fingers to her mouth. She stops, admiring the thickness, and then forces them into Baru’s mouth. She drags her fingers hard against Baru’s tongue and then she kisses her, tasting the savory flavor of her lover.

“You are like the sea. Overflowing and salty.”

Baru bites at Hu’s lip and draws blood and that is enough. That sends Hu back to her duty. She wraps her hand around Baru’s throat until she is breathless, until pleasure almost dies. Then her fingers work into Baru’s cunt with rough abandon and pleasure floods Baru. Hu’s fingers in her cunt far better than breath in her lungs.

Hu lets up just enough to keep Baru from passing out, her thumb ramming hard into her clit with each thrust. She licks the edge of Baru’s mouth and can still taste the hint of her arousal. Baru begins to buck up into Hu’s thrusts and Hu adds another finger.

“This is who you are, Baru. This, and this alone.”

Baru fights the ropes. She pulls against them and sweat begins to mix with blood as she rubs her wrists raw. The pain only pushes her further towards the end. Hu speeds her pace, her body perfect and indefatigable. She is made to do everything well.

“It is not the bonds that bring you pleasure, is it, my love?”

Baru bucks hard, Tain Hu holding her just out of reach of her release, her thumb expert in its denial, her fingers deep against her nerves.

“No, it is the struggle against them. That is true pleasure. Fight your bonds, Baru.”

Baru stops trying to force her orgasm. She stops her bucking. Her bloodied wrists go slack against the rope. She gives in. She is Hu’s entirely. With both eyes she stares up into Hu’s golden ones, and she _begs._

“Ah, that’s it. My Baru remembers.”

Hu brings her over the edge with ease, now that she wills it so. Baru comes hard against her fingers, clenched tight as Tain Hu crushes her throat with the other hand.

“_Kuye lam._” Baru wheezes in half breaths.

“_Kuye lam_.”

With each ebbing wave of pleasure, Tain Hu recedes. Slowly, the reality of _Helbride_ returns, each putrid smell and labored sound returns to her.

Baru wakes from a dream.

Baru’s left hand is between her legs, the dried remnants of her pleasure flaking off as she pulls it free of her trousers. Her right hand is a vice on her throat. Her shirt is thrown open, save for one button, and beside her, Iraji sleeps.

Baru swears and pulls herself together. She sits up and looks for the bottle of rum under her hammock. Still half full. She grabs it by the neck and stomps down the row of hammocks, back up to the deck where her destiny lies.

The sun is bright and assaulting and the voices of men at work are like needles in her mind. The seagull descends, landing on a length of coiled rope and stamps its feet. Baru smiles a slack smile.

She does not forget who she is. I will not let her.


End file.
